What Happens when Clark Leaves his Diary Out
by Beloved
Summary: Jon helps Clark and Lex get together, WIP
1. Default Chapter

Title: What Happens when Clark Leaves his Diary Out  
  
Author: Beloved  
  
Feedback: belovedplank@hotmail.com  
  
Fandom: Smallville  
  
Warning: m/m interaction going on here (eventually)….that means SLASH!  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Rating: PG for eventual slash  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine (apart from the small thing vaguely resembling a plot) and never will be   
  
*stares dreamily off into the distance at the thought of TW and MR belonging to her*  
  
Summary: Jon helps Clark and Lex get together  
  
Note: No clue when it's set, so lets just say it's an AU  
  
While rooting in the barn for a hammer that Clark had borrowed the day before, Jonathon came across a plain black hardcover book. As he walked over to place it on his son's desk, a page fell out. Curious, Jonathon picked it up…  
  
I, Clark Jerome Kent, am in love with my best friend, Alexander Joseph Luthor.   
  
Writing it down seems so easy! I just wish I could tell him!   
  
It's not like I really expect him to return my feelings, I just can't bear to risk our friendship!   
  
It's difficult enough as it is, what with the way Dad feels about him.  
  
Dad.  
  
He's another problem.  
  
I mean, I don't even know how he's react to me being gay, never mind being in love with Lex –the town pariah!  
  
I'm just worried – I mean, having a teenage alien for a son is probably hard enough.  
  
What if being a gay teenage alien in love with a man he despises is finally too much for him?  
  
I mean, he's my dad and I love him. I don't want to lose him.  
  
So, keeping quiet seems to be the only way I can see to keep them both.   
  
I may not be happy, but I'd be a lot worse if I lost either of them.  
  
Jonathon just stood there in shock, silent tears streaming down his face.  
  
The sound of his wife calling him made Jonathon start, before walking out of the barn – not even bothering to wipe his eyes. Reaching Martha, he took her in his arms and breathed deeply, her scent calming him – as well as his faith in her that she would know what to do. 


	2. The Kent Conversation

Upon releasing her, Martha bustled her husband into the kitchen, immediately worried at the sight of his tearstained face.   
  
Jon never cried!  
  
Placing a large piece of pie and a cup of coffee (containing a liberal dose of cooking brandy) before him, she sat down next to him at the kitchen table and took his hand.  
  
Jonathon took a large gulp of his coffee before passing the small sheet of paper to her.   
  
Once she had read it, she looked up at her husband in sympathy, and squeezed his hand.  
  
"What are we gonna do Martha? My son – our child, seems to think I am a homophobic bigot, capable of disowning him because of who he loves!"  
  
Martha took a deep breath before replying.  
  
"Look Jonathon, you may not what to hear this, but I'm not really surprised. The way you treat Lex *is* bigoted- unable to look past his last name, and punishing him for what his *father* has done to this town. Add that to the narrow-mindedness of small-town America, and you have Clark's conclusion."  
  
Jonathon just stared at his wife for a moment, before nodding grudgingly.  
  
"I guess you're right. I can see where Clark would get the idea. But it's still wrong! Straight, gay, bi – whatever! Clark is my son and I love him! I just want him to be happy!!"  
  
Martha patted his hand.  
  
"Good. Now the other thing. Lex. Were you honestly that surprised?"  
  
Jonathon raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm not blind Martha! I've seen the way he looks at Lex when he thinks no-ones looking. Initially I hoped it was just some hero-worship thing, or a crush. I guess not."  
  
"And Jon, you realise that Clark is not alone in these feelings?"  
  
"Yes Martha – as I said, I'm not blind! For someone brought up to hide his emotions, Lex can be more obvious than Clark! I mean, Lex has a personal space of like, 6 feet – and Clark is one of very few people whom he allows to breach it! So, what do we do?"  
  
"Well, we can't really tell Clark that we've read what appears to be a page from his diary, so – it looks like we're going to have to do a spot of matchmaking!" Martha replied, already rubbing her hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Well, first thing we're got to do is for you to make friends with Lex." 


	3. Bo Kent admits he's wrong! gasp

"I'm finished with my chores Dad. Can I go now?"  
  
"Off to Lex's son?"  
  
Jon turned to Clark as he glared at him defensively, mouth open ready to defend Lex.  
  
Jonathon put his hands up.  
  
"Calm down son. I just asked because I want you to invite Lex over for dinner on Sunday."  
  
Clark just looked at him as if to say 'Who are you and what he you done with Jonathon Kent?', so Jon elaborated.  
  
"You see, I spoke to Gabe, and I've been talking to your mother, and I realised I've been entirely too hard on Lex. He's helped this town – what with the Talon and the plant, and all the while I've been too bigoted to look past his last name. He's your friend too Clark, and I trust your judgement."  
  
Clark looked at his father and beamed. "Really?"  
  
Jonathon couldn't help but smile back at his son.  
  
"Really. I know Lex is important to you, and so I want to get to know him too. You're a good judge of character son, and if you say he's a good man, then I believe you." 


	4. Martha and Jon

****  
  
"So, how did it go with Clark?" Matha asked, as her and Jonathon got ready for bed that night.  
  
"I think I shocked him.   
  
As soon as mentioned Lu-Lex's name, he got all defensive, and when I invited Lex for dinner, you would have thought *I* was the alien the way he was looking at me!"  
  
"Honey, we talked about this. Clark's bound to be a little defensive – I mean, you've never exactly hidden your dislike of Lex, and now, here you are, suddenly all ready to get to know him.   
  
But you're past that now.   
  
So, did Clark say yes?"  
  
Jonathon smiled wryly as he remembered.   
  
"Not exactly.   
  
However, once he got over the shock, he beamed at me and gave me a huge hug before speeding off to Lex's – guess that means yes."  
  
Martha smiled somewhat triumphantly.  
  
"Good, good.   
  
It will have meant a lot to Clark Jon, what you said.   
  
Admitting you're wrong is a hard thing for any parent to admit, but it was what Clark really needed to hear.  
  
He needs to know that we're ready to support him concerning Lex-"  
  
Jon yawned widely, interrupting his wife.  
  
"Yes hun, I know.   
  
We've talked about this when I first found the diary.   
  
Come one now though love, lets go to sleep.   
  
We've got a long day ahead of us.  
  
They both got into the bed, and snuggled together closely.  
  
"Goodnight honey"  
  
"Night my love"   
  
***** 


	5. Lex is invited to Dinner

*****  
  
"Lex, I'm serious."  
  
Lex raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Really, Lex.   
  
He said that mom made him realise how bigoted he'd been, and that he trusted my judgement.   
  
I believe in you Lex, and dad wants to too.   
  
So please, come to dinner on Sunday?"  
  
Clark then brought forth his ultimate weapon – the puppy-dog eyes/tremendous pout combo.   
  
Not even Lex was strong enough to withstand it.  
  
"OK Clark! I'm come over. Now stop pouting!"  
  
Clark beamed, bouncing slightly in his seat.  
  
Lex smiled at him indulgently.  
  
"So? Will this meal involve pie? And do I need to bring anything?"  
  
Clark snuggled deeper into his seat, just happy that he was spending time with the love of his life – and for the first time, with the approval of his entire parental unit!  
  
***** 


	6. Kent Hospitality

Part 6

Lex stood staring at his closet, wondering what to wear.

He had not seen Clark for since the Friday night, when he had been persuaded to attend dinner at the Kent Farmhouse. Clark had always been a somewhat calming influence on Lex, soothing his more extreme emotions (apart from his libido). So it was rare that he did not at least speak to Clark more or less every day now. But he was Lex Luthor, he felt embarrassed enough that he was nervous about the meal without ringing Clark to ask him what he should wear!

Lex took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, trying to clear his head.

It was only a meal with his best friend's parents – ok, so Clark's father had always hated him with a fiery passion and this somewhat abrupt turnaround made Lex want to go looking under beds for the pod this Jonathon came in, but still. A meal with a friend. Lex could handle that.

He could probably handle it a lot better if the friend wasn't Clark: the boy with whom he had fallen so quickly and unexplainably, unequivocally in love.

What he needed was an outfit that was too smart as to seem snobbish and intimidating, but not too casual as to seem like he did not respect the family enough to dress for dinner. Also, nothing too expensive – Jonathon may be (according to Clark) at least warming to the idea of Lex as Clark's friend, but Lex's wealth would most certainly remain a point of contention.

In spite of all this, Lex still wanted to look his best…to look…sexy. Lex would take any chance he could with Clark, and that meant, first of all, finding out how Clark felt about him.

In the end he pulled out a pair of soft, comfortable slacks, tailored perfectly to his legs, and emphasising the roundness of his perfect ass. He teamed these with a form-fitting turtleneck sweater in a pale azure-blue – exactly the same shade as his eyes.

His one concession to expense was his shoes, and he slipped on his favourite French suede and picked up his leather jacket, before leaving the room.

Upon descending the stairs, he walked down to his office to pick up the keys to his Mercedes – one of his less ostentatious cars, and to collect the roses he requested be picked from his mother's rose garden. Stuffing the keys in his jacket pocket, he carefully picked up the beautifully arranged flowers and left the mansion, getting into the car all ready and waiting for him outside the front door.

Lex had driven slowly and carefully up the driveway, striving to make a good impression. Upon leaving the car, Lex straightened up and brushed down his trousers, taking a moment to ensure he looked presentable, before walking around to the passenger side and picking up the bouquet. Cradling the roses in one arm, Lex rapped precisely on the front door. Lex was unable to stop a slight smile from appearing when he heard Clark cry 'Lex!', followed by the thumping of large feet lolloping to open the door.

Clark flung the door open with a beaming smile, which froze on his face at the sight before him. Clark was in love with his best friend, so he acknowledged the fact that he found him attractive, but until that moment, Clark would never had considered associating Lex with the word 'beautiful'. But the sweater emphasised not only the perfection and hidden strength of Lex's body, but also the magnificence of his eyes. Clark watched Lex's eyes crinkle as he smiled at his best friend, waking him out of his momentary reverie with his greeting.

Blinking, Clark blushed as he realised he had been staring, and started to babble and tease in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, as he stepped aside to let Lex in.

"Hi Lex! I'm so glad you came! Oh Roses! Are those for me? You shouldn't have!"

Walking into the farmhouse, Lex flung a wry grin at his friend's teasing. However, looking down at the flowers, he counted (oddly enough) 7 roses. So, he deftly manoeuvred one out of the bouquet and brandished it at Clark: "Here you go kind sir, as a small token of gratitude for your hospitality."

It was during that moment that the elder Kent's walked in.

Embarrassed at being caught doing something as sentimental, Lex quickly turned to Martha and held out the roses. "These are for you Mrs Kent. Thank you for inviting me into your home."

Martha smiled softly at her son's friend. "Thank you Lex, they're beautiful. Yellow roses, quite fitting I guess. And it's Martha."

Lex next turned to Jonathon, who held out his hand. "Evening Lex."

Accepting the hand before him, Lex replied; "Thank you for inviting me Mr Kent."

Martha spoke before an awkward pause could develop. "These really are beautiful roses Lex, and yellow ones too, quite fitting. I'll just go put them in some water and then we can start dinner."

The three men followed Martha into the kitchen and the two Kent men sat at the table, Lex unsure where exactly to sit.

Clark could see the wheels turning in Lex's mind, and tugged him towards the seat beside Clark as he asked, "Why are yellow roses fitting?"

Martha smiled at her son as she ran her fingers over the flowers, arranging them carefully. "Yellow roses are a symbol of friendship Clark."

"Yes Mrs- Martha, I chose them for that very reason. In spite of everything, I know I have Clark's friendship. However, I would much like to be considered a friend to the entire Kent family. I have the utmost respect for yourself and Mr Kent, and would much like one day to be classed as a friend."

Clark could see how embarrassed Lex was at this show of sentimentality, and dearly wished he could take his hand, or embrace him. But without revealing his true feelings – to Lex and to his parents, Clark could do neither. So he sat beside his best friend, and stoked his fingers gently of the soft petals of a rose he knew he would never throw away.

However, Martha had no such compunction, and walked over to Lex (who was still standing) and wrapped her arms around him. "You already are Lex. You have shown yourself to be a true friend to our son, and I trust Clark's judgement. You are welcome here any time."

Clark watched Lex stiffen at the initial touch, before relaxing into the embrace. Somewhat envious of the fact that his mother could show emotion that he could not, Clark nevertheless wanted Lex to have this moment, a mother's embrace is something Lex had not received in far too long. But as soon as they stepped apart, Clark smiled at his mother and said, "Thank you Mom, that means a lot, but can we eat now? I'm, staaaaaaarving!"


End file.
